Zach Voss
Zach Voss (born St. Louis, Missouri) is a former Victory Hockey League (VHL) player who spent six seasons in the VHL and VHLM between S14 - S19, beginning his first season at Age 19. Voss was selected 12th Overall by Vasteras IK in the S14 VHL Entry Draft and went on to become a successful starting goaltender during his VHL career. Voss retired from the VHL after a career that included stops with Vasteras, later relocating to Madrid, and Calgary. His career culminated in his first Continental Cup Victory with the Wranglers in S19. Before the VHL Voss did not declare his name in time for the S14 VHLM Dispersal Draft and was later assigned to the league's priority waiver system. He was claimed by the Vasteras IK J-20 squad where he spent his draft eligible season. VHL Career 'S14' After being picked up by Vasteras on the VHLM Waiver Priority, Voss’ career in the VHLM was set to begin. Unheralded coming into the league, Voss quickly forged an identity as an intriguing prospect with his reliable play in goal for Vasteras. Voss managed to backstop Vasteras to the playoffs with strong numbers in goal. His 4.09GAA and .917SV% were good enough for third in the VHLM and helped invigorate the team. Despite the regular season success, Vasteras was quickly displaced in the playoffs by European Conference regular season champion Gothenburg. The Eagles made quick work of Vasteras, eliminating them in only 5 games. Voss went into the draft as a bit of a wildcard, regarded as the second best goaltender behind Alex Young. After Young was eventually selected 8th overall by Seattle, Voss was scooped up by the VHL’s Vasteras IK Black Eagles with the #12 pick, paving the way for what would become a very good career for a second round pick. 'S15' After losing Steve LaFramboise, Voss was pressed into service as a starter despite only being a rookie. While Vasteras struggled to a dismal last place finish in the VHL standings, Voss put together a very respectable rookie season. His 3.84GAA and .905SV% were both the lowest amongst VHL starters, but were not poor at all given the circumstances. Voss began to establish himself as a credible goaltender in S15 and would clearly be a major component of the team’s rebuild. During the off-season, GM Zach Arce made the controversial decision to relocate the storied franchise to the non-traditional hockey city of Madrid, where Voss’ career would be shaped. 'S16' Voss’ first season in Madrid failed to yield the success the team was hoping for. Madrid only managed a twelve point improvement from a year before and missed the playoffs by 47 points in the European Conference. Despite the struggles, Voss did manage to improve his GAA, lowering it to 3.26 while maintaining a .905SV%. He also managed to register the first two shutouts of his VHL career that season. 'S17' In a down year for the European Conference, the Thunder were finally able to ascend to playoff status as the team registered an over .500 record for the first time in Voss’ career. Despite the improvement of the team’s record and Voss’ 39 wins, his numbers remained parallel with a 3.26GAA, .905SV% and 3 shutouts. While Madrid competed with Riga in the playoffs, the team was eventually defeated in a pivotal Game 6. Despite the loss, the team was able to renew optimism for the future and expectations were increased for S18. 'S18' It took four seasons for Voss to finally experience the breakout year many had expected from the St. Louis native. Madrid dominated the league in S18, compiling the league’s top record with an impressive 118 point campaign. Voss was anointed the league’s top goalie with the Tretiak Trophy after a 50 win season that included a league best 2.01GAA, .925SV% and a career high 9 shutouts. Continental Cup expectations were high for Madrid, but the team wavered under the pressure. After surviving a first round scare in a tightly contested seven game series, the Thunder were defeated by the upstart Calgary Wranglers in a six game final series. Voss had a 2.70GAA and .916SV% during the playoffs, decreases on his season totals, but knew it was a missed opportunity at championship glory as the team stood to see its roster depleted during the off-season. 'S19' The Thunder roster was not the only part of the organization to take a hit in S19 as upper management also saw some major overhaul. The resulting fallout saw Voss moved to Calgary in exchange for a first round pick in the S20 VHL Entry Draft. In the prime of his career, Voss put up another spectacular season with the Wranglers, including his second consecutive 50 win season as well as a league best 2.28GAA and .919SV%, good enough to earn him a second consecutive Tretiak Trophy. Seeking playoff retribution, however, Voss found it with the Wranglers as the team cruised to its second consecutive Continental Cup after a 4 games to 1 opening round victory against Toronto was followed up with a quick sweep of the HC Davos Dynamo. Voss was a star in the playoffs, registering a 2.12GAA and .932SV% to cap off his first career Continental Cup victory. Awards *'Continental Cup' | S19 - Calgary Wranglers *'Tretiak Trophy' | S18 - Madrid Thunder, S19 - Calgary Wranglers *'Howe Trophy' | S19 - Calgary Wranglers *'Victory Cup' | S18 - Madrid Thunder, S19 - Calgary Wranglers *'Punch Imlach Trophy' | S19 - Calgary Wranglers *'Vladimir Kostka Trophy' | S18 - Madrid Thunder *'European Conference All-Star' | S16 - Madrid Thunder, S17 - Madrid Thunder, S18 - Madrid Thunder *'North American Conference All-Star' | S19 - Calgary Wranglers International Career Voss represented the United States in the S16 and S18 VHL World Cup's. In S16, Voss split goaltending duties with Alex Young, posting a 5-3-1 record with a 3.74GAA and .903SV%. Voss eventually led the team to a Bronze medal that year with a tight 4-3 win over Team Switzerland. Once again representing his country in S18, Voss led the United States to the Gold Medal game where they were defeated by arch-rivals Team Canada. Despite the loss, Voss was among the top goaltenders in the tournament, posting a 9-3 record with a 2.45GAA and .942SV%. Retirement Voss made the controversial decision to end his VHL career while he was on top in S19. After only five seasons in the league, the two time reigning Tretiak Trophy winner and defending Contintental Cup Champion decided to move on to pursue opportunities in the National Hockey League and cap off what proved to be a very impressive VHL career. Transactions History 'Contracts' Season 14 - Z. Voss signs a 3 year, $9.0 Million Dollar Entry Level Contract with the Vasteras IK Black Eagles Season 16 - Z. Voss signs a 2 year, $7.5 Million Dollar extension with the Madrid Thunder 'Trades' November 20th, 2010 - Madrid trades Zach Voss to Calgary in exchange for Calgary's first round pick in S20. Career Statistics 'Regular Season Statistics' 'Playoff Statistics' 'International Statistics'